Usuario:Sanjay Korrapati14
¡Hola! Hola, mi nombre Eray 16 años Me gano la vida en la ciudad de Artvin Turquía Los juegos de consola Just Dance están en juego Just Dance Now un juego muy agradable Mis cantantes favoritas Aleyna Tilki, Hadise, Katy Pery, Taylor Swift, Tarkan, Demi Lovato My favorite pages * Just Dance Now '' * ''Just Dance 2018 '' * ''Just Dance 2019 My Favorite Dancer's ''Just Dance File:Tex1 256x256 e60833071b950e4a 14.png|Who Let The Dogs Out File:Tex1 256x256 0023e1cb6d65a81a 14.png|Hot N Cold Cotton jd1 cover generic.png|Cotton Eye Joe Womanizer jd1 cover generic.png|Womanziar ''Just Dance 2 '' Firework 2.jpg|Firework File:Girlfriendbigsquare.jpg|Girlfriend File:Tiktok.jpg|TikTok Toxic now.jpg|Toxic RasputinJDR.png|Rasputin ThatsNotMyName JDU Cover Generic.jpg|That's Not My Name Cosmicgirl.jpg|Cosmic Girl Wakemeup_now.jpg|Wake Me Up '' ''Just Dance 3'' '' File:Dynamite-0.png|Dynimite File:Etsqa.png|E.T. File:Spectro.png|Spactrarior File:Teenagedreamsqa.png|Teenager Dream File:Cali_Gurls.png|California Gurls File:Babyonemorequat thumb@2x.jpg|Baby One More Time Baby one more time jdn.jpg|Baby One More Time (Remake) File:Pricetagsquare.png|Price Tags File:Only_Girl_(In_The_World).png|Only Girl File:Boomsquare.png|Boom Airplanes (Alt Square).png|Airplanes PartyRockJD3 Cover Generic.png|Party Rock Arthem '' ''Just Dance 4'' Callmemaybe.jpg|Call Me Maybe Ketchupsong-0.jpg|Asarajé Oops!Idid.jpeg|Opp's I Did We Speak no americano.JPG|Americano SuperBassP.jpeg|Super Bass Onthefloor cover generic.png|On The Floor 180px-Nevergonna.jpg|Never Gona Give You Up Loveyyoulikealovesong guessed.jpg|Love You Like A Love Some Baby 180px-Crucifiedquat.jpg|Crulufield TheFinalCountdown SquareJD4.png|The Final Coundown Mrsaxobeat.jpg|Mr. Saxobeat Moveslikedlc jd4 cover generic.png|Moves Like A Jagger 180px-Istanbulquat.jpg|İstanbul Umbrella(With An Umbrella).jpg|Umbrella (alt) Umbrella .jpg|Umbrella Whatmakesyoubeautiful square jd4.png|Whats Makes You Beautiful Partofjd4.png|Part Of Me Gangnamstyledlc.jpg|Gangnam Style DieJD4.png|Die Young Goodfeeling-0.jpg|Good Feeling GoodFeelingAlternate.png|Good Feeling(alt) ''Just Dance 2014'' Kissyousix cover generic.png|Kiss You (Alt) Justdanceong (1).jpg|Just Dance Justdanceosc.jpg|Just Dance(On-Stage) Justdanceswtdlcupdated.jpeg|Just Dance(Sweet) Cmon cover generic.png|C-Mon Shewolf cover generic.png|She Wolf 212px-Flashdance...What A Feeling.jpg|Flashdance Gentleman cover generic.png|Gentelman Gentlemanswt.jpg|Gentlemsn (Sweet) Thatpower cover generic.jpg|ThatPower Thatpoweroscdlcs cover generic.jpg|ThatPower (On-Stage) Thatpoweralt cover generic.jpg|ThatPower (Extrame] Ghostbusters-0.jpg|Ghostbuster Ghostbustersswt.jpg|Ghostbuster(Sweet) PoundAlarm.jpeg|Pound The Alarm Poundthealarmaltdlc.jpg|Pound The Alarm (Extrame) Wherehaveyou cover generic.png|Where Have You Been Wherehaveyouosc cover generic.png|Where Have You Been (On-Stage) Wherehaveyoualt cover generic.png|Where Have You Been (Extrame) Turnupthelovealt.jpg|Turn Up The Love(Alt) Starships cover generic.png|Starship Starshipsalt.jpg|Starships(alt) Ikissed cover generic.png|I Kissed a Girl Ikissedosc.jpg|I Kissed a Girl(On-Stage) Ikissedswt.jpg|I Kissed a Girl(Sweet) Richgirlalt cover generic.png|Rich Girl(Alt) Wakingup cover generic.png|Waking Up in Vegas Wakemeupdlc.jpg|Wake Me Up 5-Roar.jpg|Roar Timberdlc.jpg|Timber Theway cover generic.png|The Way(Ariana Grande) ''Just Dance 2015 Problemm.jpg|Problem Happy.jpg|Happy HappyALT.jpg|Happy(Alt) Thefox cover generic.png|Fox Thefoxalt cover generic.png|Fox(Alt) DarkHorse Cover Generic.jpg|Dark Horse Iloveitsq.jpg|I Love It ILoveItALT Cover Generic.png|I Love It(Alt) Tetris cover generic.png|Tetris Letitgo cover generic.jpg|Let It Go Letitgodlc cover generic.jpg|Let It Go(Alt) Bailandosq.png|Bailando Summeralt.jpg|Summer(Sweet) Summer.jpg|Summer Badromance.jpg|Bad Romance BadromanceALT.png|Bad Romence(Extrame) Birthday-0.jpg|Birthday Bestsongever.png|Best Song Ever Burnsq.png|Burn Bollywoodxmas.jpg|Xmas Tree Papaoutai cover generic.png|Papaoutai Movement is happiness find your thing jdn.jpg|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Macarena cover generic.png|Macarena Lovemeagain cover generic.png|Love Me Again Loveisall.jpg|Love Is All Fatimasq.jpg|Fatima Blackwidowsquare.jpg|Black Widow Onewaydlc.jpg|One way anether Bangbangsq.jpg|Bang Bang MapsMenuIcon.jpg|Maps Diamondssq.jpg|Diamonds DiamondsALT.png|Diamonds(alt) ''Just Dance 2015 DLC'S '' BreakfreeDLC.jpg|Break Free Luhyapapidlc.png|I Luh Ya Papi Wecantstopdlc.png|We Can't Stop '' ''Just Dance 2016'' '' Katy1.jpg|This How We Do ThisIsHowALT.png|This How We Do(Sweet) UnderTheSeaSqu.png|Under The Sea AngryBirdsSqu-2.png|Angry Birds Same Old Love Square.png|Same Old Love Rabiosa.png|Rabiosa Rabiosaalt.jpg|Rabiosa(Sweet) Albatraozsqu.jpg|Albatrouz Fancy cover generic.png|Fancy Fancyalt cover generic.png|Fancy(alt) LevanPolkkaSqu.png|Ivean Polska Circus.png|Circus CircusALT.png|Circus(Extrame) BornThisWaySqu.png|Born This Way BornThisWayALT-0.png|Born This Way(Alt) AnimalsSqu.png|Animals AnimalsALT-0.png|Anilmals(Extrame) HeyMamaSqu.png|Hey Mama HeyMamaALT.png|Hey Mama(alt) Cool for the summer HD Square Real.png|Cool For A Summer Junto a Glass.png|Violetta TeacherALT.png|Teacher(alt) All about that Bass.jpg|All About That Bass Uptownfunk.jpg|Uptown Funk UptownFunkALT-0.png|Uptown Funk(alt) ChiwawaSqu.jpg|Cwiwawa BarbieSqu.jpg|Cwiwawa(Barbie) IGotAFeelingSqu.png|I gotta feeling IGotAFeelingALT.png|I gotta feeling(alt) '' ''Just Dance 2017'' Leila.png|Leila Bang.png|Bang CakeByTheOcean Squ.jpg|Cake By The Ocean Cakebytheoceanalt cover generic.png|Cake By The Ocean(alt) LeanOn Square.jpg|Lean On LeanOnALT Square.jpg|Lean On(Alt) Screamnshout.png|Scream an Shout Screamnshoutalt.png|Scream And Shout(Extrame) ElTikiSquare.jpeg|El Tiki Eltikialt.png|El Tiki(alt) Cheapthrills small.jpg|Cheap Thrills Cheapthrillsalt.png|Cheap Thrills(alt) Worthit.png|Worth It Worthitalt.png|Worth It(Extrame) PoPiPo Squ.jpg|Popipo Titanium.png|Titanium Hips Square.jpg|Hip's Don't Lie HipsALT Square.jpg|Hip's Don't Lie(alt) Lastchristmas cover generic.jpg|Last Crihtsmas Oishii.png|Oishii Oishii Littleswing.png|Little Swing Whatislovealternate.jpg|What Is Love(alt) Naenae.jpg|Nean Nean Naenaealt.png|Nean Nean(alt) Dontstopmealt.png|Don't Stop Me Now(alt) Sorry Squ.jpg|Sorry SorryALT Square.jpg|Sorry(Extrame) Letmeloveyou.jpg|Let Me Love You Bonbon.png|BonBon Dontwannaknow.jpg|Don't Wanna Know Can'tFeelMyFace Square.jpg|Can't Feel My Face SingleLadies Squ.jpg|Single Ladies Whereverigo.png|Wherever I Go Colasong_cover_generic.png|Cola Song Colasongalt_cover_generic.png|Cola Song (alt) Intoyou cover generic.png|Into You Iloverock.png|I love RorkNRoll ''Just Dance 2018'' '' Swishswish cover generic.jpg|Swish Swish Sayonararetake cover generic.jpg|Sayonara Despacito thumb@2x.jpg|Despacito Despacitoalt cover generic.jpg|Despacito(Extrame) Wakawaka cover generic.jpg|Waka Waka Wakawakaalt cover generic.jpg|Waka Waka(alt) Wakawakakids cover generic.jpg|Waka Waka(alt 2) Chantaje cover generic.jpg|Chantaje Chantajealt cover generic.jpg|Chantaje(alt) Sideto cover generic.jpg|Side To Side Sidetoalt cover generic.jpg|Side To Side(alt) Tumbum cover generic.jpg|Tumbum Tumbumalt cover generic.jpg|Tumbum(Extrame) Kissingstrangers cover generic.jpg|Kissing Stanger Kissingstrangersalt cover generic.jpg|Kissing Stanger(alt) Blue cover generic.jpg|Blue Beepbeep cover generic.jpg|Sheep Loveward cover generic.jpg|Love Ward Bubblepop cover generic.jpg|Bubble Pop Bubblepopalt cover generic.jpg|Bubble Pop(alt) Howfar cover generic.jpg|Mouna Cottonmouth cover generic.jpg|The Way(Bebe Raxhe) 24k cover generic.png|24K Magic 24kalt cover generic.jpg|24K Magic(Extrame) Rockabye.jpg|Rockabye Footloose-0.jpg|Footloose Footloosekids cover generic.jpg|Footloose(alt) Makeitjingle cover generic.jpg|Make İt Jingle Instruction cover generic.jpg|Instruction Shapeofyou cover generic.jpg|Shape Of You Daddycool cover generic.jpg|Daddy Cool Dharma cover generic.jpg|Dharma Dharmaalt cover generic.jpg|Dharma(alt) Automaton cover generic.jpg|Automaton Automatonalt cover generic.jpg|Automaton(alt) Allyougotta beta cover generic.png|All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Johnw cover generic.jpg|John Wayne Johnwalt cover generic.jpg|John Wayne(Extrame) Anotheronealt cover generic.jpg|Another One Bites the Dust(alt) Naughtygirl cover generic.jpg|Naughty Girl Blowyourmind cover generic-0.jpg|Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Copperhead cover generic.jpg|Boom Boom Slumberparty cover generic.jpg|Slumber Party Badliar cover generic.jpg|Bad Lair Thumbs cover generic.png|Thumbs Sugardance cover generic.jpg|Sugar Dance Sidewinder cover generic wii.png|figth club Gotthat cover generic.jpg|Got that Keepon cover generic.jpg|Keep on moving Diggy cover generic.jpg|Diggy Riskybusiness cover generic.jpg|Risky bussines '' ''Just Dance 2019'' Finesse cover generic.jpg|Finesse (Remix) Finessealt cover generic.png|Finesse (Extrame) Havana cover generic.jpg|Havana Havanaalt cover generic.png|Havana(alt) Bumbumtamtam cover generic.png|BBTT Bumbumtamtamalt cover generic.png|BBTT (alt) Workwork cover generic.png|Work Work Workworkalt cover generic.png|Work Work(Extrame) Bang2019 Cover Generic.png|Bang Bang Bang Bang2019alt cover generic.png|Bang Bang Bang(Extrame) Sweetlittle cover generic.png|SLUT Whereareyou cover generic.png|Where Are You Now Whereareyoualt cover generic.png|Where Are You Now(alt) Adeyyo cover generic.png|Adeyyo Littleparty cover generic.png|Party Littlepartyalt cover generic.png|Party(alt) Calypso cover generic.png|Calypso Ddudu cover generic.png|DDDD Familiar cover generic.png|Familiar Onekiss cover generic.png|One Kiss Omg cover generic.png|OMG Omgalt cover generic.png|OMG(Extrame) Mimimi cover generic.png|MMM Mimimialt cover generic.png|MMM(alt) Sugar cover generic.png|Sugar Sweetsensation cover generic.png|Sweet Sensetion Newrules cover generic.png|New Rules Newrulesalt cover online.png|New Rules (Extrame) Mamamia cover generic.png|Mama Mia Notearsleft cover generichq.png|No Tears Lef To Cry Waterme cover generic.png|Water Me Watermealt cover generic.png|Water Me (alt) Madlove cover generic.png|Mad Love Madlovealt cover generic.png|Mad Love(Extrame) Pocoloco cover generic.png|Coco Shaky cover generic.png|Shaky Shaky Sangriawine cover generic.png|Sangra Wine Ravein cover generic.png|Rave İn The Grave Ifeelitcoming cover generic.png|Feel Coming Pacman cover generic.png|Pac Man Newworld cover generic.jpg|New World Niceforwhat cover generic.png|Nice for That ''Just Dance Unlimited'' '' Dametu cover generic.jpg|Dame Tu Cosita Feelit cover generic.jpg|Feel It Still Migente cover generic.png|Mi Gente Sax cover generic.jpg|Sax Whatloversdo cover generic.jpg|What Lovers Do Nolie thumb@3x.jpg|No Lie Thegreatest.jpg|The Greatest Juju Cover Generic-0.png|Juju On That Beat DontWorryMadcon Cover Generic.png|Don’t Worry MeToo Cover Generic.png|Me Too Howdeep.jpg|How Deep Is Your Love HandClap Cover Generic.png|HandClap DontLet Cover Generic.png|Don’t Let Me Down AintMy Cover Generic (1).png|Ain’t My Fault WakeMeUpALT Cover Generic.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go(alt) Cheerleader cover generic.png|Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) BetterWhen.png|Better When I’m Dancin’ ShutUpSqu.png|Shut Up and Dance GetUgly.png|Get Ugly TasteTheFeeling.png|Taste The Feeling TasteTheFeelingALT.png|Taste The Feeling(alt) '' Just Dance Now ''Most Raning Just Dance Now'' #''Fight Club����������11.368'' #''Wake Me Up(Alt)����������11.307'' #''Automaton (Tomato Version)����������11.070'' #''Thumbs ����������10.602'' #''24K Magic ���������� 10.421'' #''Sheap ����������10.306'' #''Dynimet ����������10.080'' #''Rockabye ��������9.996'' #''Leila ��������9.926'' #''The Way(Dance Somebody)��������9.862'' #''All You Gotta Do��������9.844'' #''Dame Tu Cosita��������9.778'' #''Tumbum��������9.761'' #''Carmen��������9.730'' #''Who Let The Dogs Out��������9.662'' #''Slumber Party��������9.574'' #''Starships ��������9.559'' #''Side To Side(alt)��������9.540'' #''Power Rangers��������9.539'' #''Happy Farm��������9.486'' #''Mouna��������9.437'' #''Don't Let Me Down��������9.409'' #''Kissing Stanger (alt)��������9.397'' #''Flashdance ��������9.390'' #''Kissing Stenger �������� 9.312'' #''Teacher(car)��������9.292'' #''Dharma��������9.279'' #''Instuction��������9.185'' #''Naugthy Girl ��������9.174'' #''What Lovers Do��������9.143'' #''Guestbuster��������9.105'' #''Bang��������9.015'' #''Ivean Polka��������8.973'' #''Automaton��������8.954'' #''Baby One More Time��������8.882'' #''Watch Me��������8.869'' #''Waka Waka(Alt) ��������8.842'' #''Blue��������8.762'' #''Angry Birds��������8.678'' #''Blow Your Mind��������8.671'' #''Sugar Dance��������8.668'' #''I'm An Alberouz��������8.664'' #''Sax��������8.578'' #''Dharma ��������8.514'' #''Buble Pop��������8.434'' #''Cwiwawa��������8.411'' #''Swish Swish��������8.443'' #''Chataje(Alt)��������8.375'' #''Bad Liar��������8.362'' #''Bubble Pop (Alt)��������8.335'' #''Firework��������8.334'' #''Let It Go��������8.255'' #''Cheap Thriils⭐������8.246'' #''İstanbul������7.952'' #''Pound The Alarm������7.869'' #''Chantaje������7.805'' #''Shape Of You������7.777'' #''That Power������7.744'' #''Little Swing������7.691'' #''No Lie������7.570'' #''Despacito������7.524'' #''Hips Dont Lie������7.328'' #''Mi Gente������7.303'' #''Feel İt Still������7.146'' #''Waka Waka������7.122'' #''Gangnam Style������7.085'' #''El Tiki������7.084'' #''Another One The Dust(Alt)������6.959'' #''Happy������6.922'' #''Make İt Jingle������6.885'' #''Despacito������6.827'' #''Side To Side������6.870'' #''Cake By Ocean������6.768'' #''Cola Song(Alt)������6.408'' #''Bang Bang������6.243'' #''Hey Mama������6.017'' #''Cola Song����5.973'' #''This How We Do����5.930'' #''Don't Stop Me Now����5.702'' #''Let Me Love You����5.637'' #''Lean On����5.045'' #''Asareje����4.886'' #''Cheap Thrills(Alt)����4.756'' #''Boom Boom����4.712'' #''Sayonara����4.648'' #''John Wayne����4.612'' Just Dance Now Avatar Nolie p2 ava.png